The Life and Death of James Moriarty
by BowtiesAreCoolerThanTies
Summary: James Moriarty's life has been a series of ups and downs. AU-ish Dead Bodies/My Life in Film crossover-ish
1. Chapter 1

I originally uploaded this story last year as a crossover. Now I'm uploading it here, because it barely got any views. This is AU. My Life in Film/Dead Bodies/Sherlock-ish Uhm…and here you go.

This is the first fanfiction I've published online…English is not my first language, so I'm sorry if there are some errors and I'd love you to tell me if you spot some. Uh…well I'm not sure if this story is that great…My friend loves it and she told me to upload it…so idk either her taste in stories and writing is really bad or I have bad self confidence (let's hope it is the latter). Anyways enough talking here's my story (the first chapter): Wait! I should probably tell you that it starts off with the end of this episode of My Life in Film watch?v=ASaWCdDpbw0&feature=relmfu)

**Chapter 1**

While I was lying on the cold white tiles of Art's and my kitchen floor I constantly wanted to yell for help, but the pain was paralyzing my whole body. I couldn't move. All I felt was pain. So much pain. I think I laid there for about an hour until my body was strong enough to move again. I could hear the water dripping in the sink. The noise was so loud in the dead silent room. Suddenly I heard another noise. It hurt to move my head, but at least I could see more now. It was Art. He was lying on the floor below the fridge, moaning in pain.

"Beth?" I said quietly and doing that hurt. It hurt so much. More than my physical pain. I felt that she wasn't there. She had left me all alone. All alone in this damn apartment. All alone hurt. All alone in pain. All alone. Well, technically I wasn't all alone. My best friend Art was here and the now dead goldfish Hugo Junior. But neither of them would be much of a help. Art was just moaning and stuck under the damn fridge, which apparently had fallen on top of him, and Hugo was…well, he was dead. A fucking dead fish.

"Beth?" I yelled louder so that the whole street could probably hear me. My throat began to hurt and I got hoarse, but maybe she was still here. Maybe she was still able to hear me. Maybe she'd come back. She would come back if she'd know I was in pain. I knew it. I hoped it. She was my girlfriend and a girlfriend is supposed to take care of you when you need her and she's supposed to be there for you. That's why she'd come back. The hope was still there, even though I still didn't hear an answer.

"Be…?"

"Shut up already, Jim! She ain't here no more!" Art groaned and tried to push the fridge away on his own, but failed. "Now help me push away this bloody fridge or I'll freeze to death and it'll be your fucking fault!"

Tears streamed into my eyes. He was probably right. She wasn't here anymore and she didn't hear me. She wouldn't come back to help me, just because of all the things that had happened. I laid there for a couple of minutes, ignoring Art's groans and him insulting me because I wouldn't help him. This wasn't fair. I hadn't done anything wrong. This wasn't my fault. After lying there, silent tears running down my face I finally got up to go and help my friend even though my whole body as aching. Why did this happen to me? I deserved better. I was a good guy.

"Where's Beth? Do you know where she went? Sh-she has to be here somewhere. She was here before I passed out. She's here isn't she? She's just listening to her headphones." I whimpered and wrapped my arms around myself. I already knew the answer. She was gone. Gone, probably forever. For some reason I had to hear it out loud, though, even though I knew it would hurt even more. Hearing it from someone else, but me would probably make it easier to believe, because there was still something inside of me that couldn't, that didn't want to believe she was gone for good.

"She left us, man. The bitch just left us. Didn't even call an ambulance! You believe me now? She's pure evil!" Art hissed and kicked against the broken fridge. "She left you and me, but especially you!"

I stared at him for a few seconds and then nodded. I went up into the attic. The only place where I could be alone. The only place where I could let out my feelings. I had been in the attic quite a lot during the last week. The room was dark. Pitch black. The darkness made me feel like I was invisible. Like no one could see me or touch me. Nobody could hurt me here. It was dark and cold. The wooden walls were unsound and creaking. There was a hole somewhere and which made the wind howl into the room. It sounded like a ghost from a horror movie. People like Art wouldn't like spending time up there. They'd find it creepy, but I liked it up there.

"Jim, you should really stop this already! This is ridiculous! It was just a bloody goldfish! Get over it!" Art shouted from downstairs. "Do you really think someone is gonna be upset?"

I didn't answer. It was just a goldfish for Art, but for me it was a living creature. I killed it, because I wasn't able to take care of it. I couldn't take care of anything. Of course it was also Art's and Beth's fault, but I was the one who already had owned a goldfish before. I was the one who was supposed to know how to take do this fucking job, but I failed. I failed because I was useless. Hugo had died, because I was a fucking loser. Even my girlfriend had realized this. That's why she'd just left me lying there. Helpless. In pain.

It began to get cold. I started shivering, but being alone up here was nice. It was so peaceful. So quiet. I liked it that way. I didn't need anyone. At least not Beth. That was the moment I made a decision that would change my life forever. I would go back to Ireland. Back home. Change my name. Get a new identity. No one would find me and I could start living a useful life. Alright, I wouldn't change my name or get a new identity. I didn't even know how to do that. But I would go back to the best place in the world. The country of the mountains and seas, the lakes and islands. I missed Dublin, the city I grew up in. Where I went to school, where I used to have friends.

I left in the middle of the night. Around 1 or 2am. Art was already asleep or working on his crappy scripts. I took the money hidden in the couch of the old lady next door. It was £135. I had no idea where the additional £90 came from. She wouldn't miss it, at least not the additional money. I felt so bad for taking the money, so left a note saying I was sorry. That was the least thing I could do. Art would probably pay her back or I'd send her some money when I was in Ireland.

Then I called a cab that would drop me off at the airport. I was nervous. I hadn't been back to Ireland for a while. I didn't know anyone anymore. My friends were all gone in Scotland or England. Some of them in America. Art was actually my only friend. Art. Would Art be able to take care of himself or should I stay? But no. I couldn't stay. Not here. Not now. I needed to get away. Instead of leaving Art without anything I left a note.

_Dear Art,_

_I'm sorry that I didn't say goodbye in person, but I just couldn't take it anymore._

_Hugo's death and Beth's betrayal broke my heart._

_I decided to go back to Ireland for a while. Don't look for me. You won't find me._

_Tell Beth that I loved her and don't forget that milk goes bad after a few days. You'll have to buy new milk then. The bread lasts longer, but if you need to buy anything there's a small amount of money in the cookie jar in the cupboard._

_Your friend_

_James_

_P.S.: Don't forget to pay the bills._

I left the note on the kitchen counter and snuck out of the house. I would miss this place. I would miss the kitchen, the hallway, Art, especially Art. Art was my best and only real friend. It still felt so wrong to just leave him. Like I betrayed him. Like I left my own brother. I would even miss the old lady from next door. Before stepping into the cab I turned around once more, looked at the old brick house I had lived in for years. I looked down the street at the parking cars. The red phone box on the very end of the dark road which was only lit by a few lanterns. A cold breeze blew through my hair and tickled my nose. Winter was coming. I would miss Christmas in London. I would miss New Years' in London. I would miss London in general. Leaving this town behind was so hard. But I needed to go. Maybe I'd come back another day. Maybe in a couple of months, years, maybe in a few decades. Who knew? But I'd come back. Then I turned around and never turned around again, at least not for a very long time.

**A/N: I know this is rather short. The next chapters are going to be longer. This is just an introduction so you kinda get the setting. You should probably know Dead Bodies if you're gonna read the next chapter, because that's gonna happen AFTER Dead Bodies. I'm gonna pretend his name was Jim in Dead Bodies, too. So yeah. I hope you enjoyed it and won't stop reading after this short thingy. I promise chapters are going to get longer. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Things that happen between Chapter 1 and 2 are the plot of the movie Dead Bodies. So you should watch it.**

**Chapter 2**

Pain! Pain everywhere! My head was pounding. Was I bleeding? I moved my hand a little bit and touched something wet. It was warm. By turning my head just a little bit I could see the red liquid covering my hand and making its way down my elbow, soaking into the carpet. I watched the little red rivers make their way into the fibers of the dark fabric. It looked nice. The way it changed into a darker tone. If my head wouldn't hurt so badly I could watch it all day. This was relaxing. The smell of metal filled the air and I breathed it in slowly. It was nice. Kind of satisfying.

Everything was quiet. Viv was already gone. I don't know for how long I'd been unconscious. I saw the sunlight peeking through the window, so it must have been a while. The last thing I remembered was that it was dark outside and it was raining. Noel and I had gotten into a stupid fight, because of Viv, the crazy bitch. Then I blacked out. But now it had to be around noon. The sun was being reflected on the glass table and the shattered pieces of it on the ground. The apartment looked like a mess. The TV was broken and a lot of my furniture was smashed into pieces.

Suddenly I felt someone pulling on my legs. Pulling me across the floor towards the door. It must've been Noel. Why was I being pulled through the room? I heard deep breaths. Noel. It was definitely Noel. Why was he doing this? And then it hit me. He must think I was dead. That idiot. Hadn't even checked my pulse or anything. If I wouldn't have been hurting so much I would've let him carry me upstairs and to the place where he'd burry my body, but I just wanted him to stop moving me. I moaned in pain and felt my feet suddenly drop to the ground. Noel let out a loud scream and then gasped for air.

"Shit Jim, are you alive?"

He shook me. Of course I was. He was such an idiot. Yeah, I was bleeding from my head, but that didn't mean I was dead.

"I don't know…I feel like dead…I think I'm alive though." I had to chuckle weakly, which only made my head hurt more. "What the…? What happened?" Noel had to do hell of a job to explain all this. I remembered most of it, but still. I needed to know what exactly had happened. I was mad at Viv. Really mad. Like ready to kill her mad, but I didn't know why. Gosh, thinking and remembering would be so much easier if my head wouldn't be hurting so bad. Why hadn't Noel called an ambulance already? Why was he just sitting there biting his damn fingernails?

Since Noel still wasn't moving after a few seconds I tried to come up with a theory of last nights' events myself. Gathering my drunk and angry memories as good as I could. The last thing I remembered was Viv and I being alone at home. We were talking about something. Was it batman? Or was that earlier? Anyways, we were talking about something when Noel rang the doorbell. There was something else about tapes, but I couldn't really place it. There had been a fight, too. Definitely. I remembered a fight, but I'm not quite sure why. A fight would explain my wound and the destroyed apartment.

"You went fuckin' insane! Tried to kill Viv! Said somethin' 'bout her lettin' Jean die. Somethin' 'bout her watchin' Jean die." Noel finally started talking. He sounded scared and still stared at me. "You almost killed her. Then you fell. You fell on the table. I thought you was dead, man!" He backed away from me a little bit and bit his lip. He looked so scared and for some odd reason I liked it. I liked feeling superior to him. That feeling of power I felt right now, even though I was still hurt and probably a lot weaker than him. Noel was so afraid and it made me feel so good.

I slowly started to remember again. It came back to me. Slowly. But it came back. Everything. Noel had pushed me the way I pushed Jean. He had almost killed me. I looked at him and narrowed my eyes slowly. Had he done it on purpose? Or was it an accident, like the way I accidentally, but luckily, had killed Jean? He had probably tried to protect Viv, but why? Why would he try to protect her? He tried to protect her, because I attacked her. So was it really his fault or was it my fault? No, it wasn't my fault and it sure wasn't his either. It was Viv's fault. I stopped glaring at him and continued my train of thought. Everything was her fault. I never wanted to hurt a person again. Never wanted to kill again and if she would've called the damn ambulance Jean would still be alive.

I got up slowly to get something to drink. I really needed a drink. My throat was dry and I don't remember the last time water or something else touched it. I looked over and saw Noel sitting on my thankfully not broken couch, burying his head in his hands. He looked so pathetic not like the guy at the gym who always flirted with the ladies. Like a little boy who had gotten scolded by his favorite teacher. I looked away from him and rolled my eyes. How could you even be that low? Didn't he have any feeling of shame or honor?

"Noel, chill. I'm…I'm…I'm alive. My head is just…"

Everything suddenly started to turn and my vision went blurry. This couldn't be true. Not now. I needed to look strong and invincible. I tried to hold onto the cupboard by the door, but it didn't help. I felt so dizzy and slid down the cupboard, hoping it would get better by sitting. But as soon as I laid my head back against the wood my vision went black and I fainted. I didn't even feel how my body hit the ground. I didn't hear Noel calling for me in panic. It was just like sleeping. It was nice, because the pain was gone. A nice, painless sleep.

When I woke up I found myself in a white room. Everything was white and sterile. I supposed it was a hospital room. Where else would I be after I passed out, because my head was bleeding like hell? The sun was shining brightly through a big window from which you could see over the whole city of Dublin. There was a machine beeping next to my bed. I guessed it measured my pulse, my heartbeat, blood pressure or something else that was incredibly important for the doctors to make sure I was alive and fine. Then I saw Noel and Viv sitting on two white-ish plastic chairs next to my bed.

"How are you feeling, Tommy? Are you alright?"

Viv looked at me with her eyes big as a doe's, but she couldn't fool me. Not anymore. There was a real psycho under her surface. I felt so bad about myself for so long and now I knew the real her. I knew what she had done and she would pay once I was out of the hospital, but at the moment I had to keep cool and get well soon. She'd regret killing my girlfriend. She'd regret lying to me, keeping me in darkness. Hell, she'd regret me almost going to jail because she didn't say anything to the cops. She'd pay with her life. There was just no other option.

"I feel okay. Don't know what happened though. Why am I here?" I mumbled and tried to sound more tired than I actually was.

Noel and Viv looked at each other nervously and then Viv smiled widely.

"I'm so glad you're fine, Jimmy. You…uh…you don't remember anything?" She asked casually and her smile grew when she saw me shaking my head. "You…well…you were drunk. Like really drunk and you fell and tripped. You hit that beautiful head of yours. I was so worried and we immediately called an ambulance. I was so scared you'd die, because you were bleeding a lot. You gotta stop drinking so much, Jimmy." She whispered and brushed over my hand. Noel just looked on the ground. He knew what they were doing wasn't right, but he didn't say anything. Neither did I.

I had to spend two more weeks in the hospital, due to a major concussion caused by the hit on the back of my head. Viv and Noel visited me almost daily and acted like nothing had happened. They chatted about things that had happened in their lives, in the world, just about everything. I played patient and interested, even though I couldn't give a shit about Noel's damn experiences at the gym or Viv's ridiculous college life. I couldn't wait to leave this place and to finally be on my own again. Able to lock the door and shut those idiots out.

During my stay I planned what to do next. I knew Viv would go to the police. Not now, not tomorrow, not next week, but eventually. She would just wait for the next time I snapped and I knew there would be a next time. It was just a matter of time until she'd piss me of again. Just seeing her face every day at the hospital made me so angry. I had to get rid of her quickly. There was no other option. And after I was done with her I had to leave. Like I did already once.

It wasn't a hard decision to leave, though. Not as hard as the last time. I had to leave Art the last time and my job at the movie theater. I loved that job and I missed Art a lot. Art was still my best friend and I had just left him. Sometimes I wondered if he ever missed me. It was so much easier this time. Noel had betrayed me, I was unemployed and basically wanted. So the only thing I had to do was to take care of the Viv problem, which was no actual problem to be honest.

Once I was finally allowed to leave the hospital I moved back into my crappy apartment. The apartment with the half painted walls, the apartment with the annoying old neighbor who listened to his fucking radio so loud that the whole city of Dublin could hear it, the apartment Jean died in. I went on with my regular life. I went on dates with Viv, hung out with Noel and when the day was done I went back home. I didn't have a job so I had enough time to plan everything. I did this for a month until my plan was finished.

I went on a date with Viv for our two-month anniversary. We went to see a movie and to the restaurant we went to on the night the fight happened. It was lovely. The movie was average and the food was fantastic as usual. She had a blast and didn't suspect a thing. After we were finished having dinner, we went back to my flat. It was raining outside just like on the night. It was so ironic. I wrapped my arms around her and covered our heads with my jacked. We must've looked like a really cute couple and I think I really made this last night of her life amazing and romantic. More than she deserved.

I didn't even think about it as a crime anymore. It was just and she deserved it. She was as bad of a person. I didn't kill Jean. I wasn't a bad person. We had a fight and I accidentally pushed her. She left her lying there. Waiting, no, watching her dying. I basically avenged Jean. That's what she would've wanted. It wasn't murder. It was something like mercy. Stopping her life to save other innocent lives. Who knew who she'd watch dying next? Me? Noel? Some other person who she didn't know yet. Everyone should be grateful for what I was about to do.

When we arrived in my apartment we were soaked with water. The water from our clothes was dripping on the floor and left huge puddles. We were cold. Our bodies were shivering and we took off our clothes slowly. Heated kisses on salty skin. Too bad that she was so hot. I ran my hands over her perfect body and rested them on her hips, while kissing her down her neck slowly. I let my hands wander down to her ass and waited for her to slap them away, but she didn't. I grinned widely. She trusted me. She trusted me completely.

"Why don't you take a hot bath, honey?" I whispered and looked her directly in the eyes, while kissing her lips gently. "I'll put some music on and get us some wine." I walked her towards the bathroom slowly and smiled widely when she nodded slowly, looking me deep in the eyes.

"I'd like you to join me, but sure. Can I use your stuff?" Viv asked sweetly and pulled me into the bathroom with her.

"I'm gonna join you later, okay? I want to set up everything first." I whispered and got out some bathing salt and towels. "And of course you can use my clothes. Here you go, honey." I handed her everything and kissed her again before leaving the room.

I waited until I was sure that she was in the bathtub and let in the hot water. Then I grabbed my bags which I had hidden behind the door the whole time, and left the apartment. When the cab I called finally took off I saw a car driving into my driveway. It was Noel's. He would get a lovely surprise when he'd enter the bathroom just to see his accomplice lying dead in the tub. A manic smile spread over my face. I didn't feel bad for what I had done. I had no remorse. Viv was not a good person. What I had done was right.

When I arrived at the airport I stopped and thought for a second. Where was I supposed to go? I definitely couldn't stay in Dublin or Ireland. I could go anywhere, but the money I'd put aside was limited. I really should've thought of that earlier. I had planned everything so well that I had forgotten what to do afterwards. Then I suddenly came up with an idea: Art! He would allow me to stay with him and as far as I knew he still lived in our old apartment. It'd been forever since I'd heard anything of him, but I had to give it a shot.

As I entered the large entrance hall I went to the last-minute flight ticket counter. "One-way flight to London tonight, please." I said and tried to sound a bit out of breath. That always made an impression. If you're chilled and have time you wouldn't get anything, but if you're out of breath and really desperate to get those tickets you'd get them. I looked at the girl behind the counter with my cutest puppy eyes and watched her checking the computer. I tapped my fingers on the counter and bit my lip hard. What took her so damn long?

"I'm sorry, Sir, but we're fully booked. You can try again tomorrow." She said and I could tell she was truly sorry, but I couldn't wait.

"I can't wait until tomorrow! I need the flight tonight!" I hissed at the girl. I was sure the cops were already looking for me, so there was no time to waste. This was driving making me go crazy. I looked at the girl again, she looked scared. I could see the fear in her eyes big brown eyes and regretted being so harsh. This wasn't her fault. She hadn't done anything wrong. She didn't book those flights. She was only working at the counter. I smiled at her as softly as I could and hoped that would calm her down.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to be rude, but I would really need the next flight. I'll pay more if necessary. My mother is in the hospital as we speak. She's dying and I just want to see her one last time." I was good. I almost believed it myself when I let a fake tear run down my face. I watched it hit the counter and let out a little sob. "It's just, I love her so much and I want her to know. I want her to know that I love her. I haven't been the perfect son lately and…I just want to hold my mom one last time."

The girl was obviously very touched by my dramatic performance. She believed me. Her big eyes filled up with tears and she quickly typed in something on her keyboard. "I'm sorry. I really am. I'm checking if there's still a free seat. Sometimes people cancel their flight on daily flights like this one. I'm sure we're gonna find something. There are always some free spots on the plane." She whispered hopefully and after a few minutes she finally looked up, smiled widely. "There's still one seat in the very back of the plane. Someone just called the airline and cancelled his flight. You're very lucky. That would be €40."

"Thank you so much…" I looked at her name tag. "…Valerie?" I said slowly and she nodded quickly. "You don't know how much you're helping me. I don't know how to thank you."

"It's okay. Just promise me to tell you mom that you love her. She must be so proud to have a son like you." Valerie smiled and took my hand. "Give her a hug from me."

I began to feel awkward. I didn't want to lie to her. She was so nice. My mom wasn't proud of me. She had never been and she never would be. My mom had always been busy and expected me to be an A-student who I was. She always wanted me to be perfect, to obey other people, but during these last three years in Dublin I had realized that obeying isn't always good. You need to break free sometimes. You need to live your life. I had changed a lot from that little Irish boy who had wanted nothing more than the love of his mom.

I pretended to go through my bag then cleared my throat. "I will. Val, can I call you Val?" She nodded slowly and looked at me. "Val, this is really embarrassing, but, uh…I forgot my credit card. Would you mind putting in yours? I'll pay you in cash. Here you go." I got out a €50 bill and smiled weakly. She had to say yes. I needed her to say yes or I'd be screwed. The cops would find me in less than a day and I'd go to jail even though I hadn't done anything wrong. I didn't deserve this.

Val stared at me and then finally spoke. "I…uh…yeah fine, but please don't tell anyone. This is not completely legal and I might get fired." She took my money and asked for my ID. I handed it over to her. After a couple of minutes she smiled and handed me my ID and the tickets. "Your plane will depart in Terminal 1 Pier B in an hour."

"Thank you so much, Val."

I grabbed my belongings and waved at her while hurrying in direction of the gate.

"You're welcome and good luck, Mr. Moriarty."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that. I'd highly appreciate you reviewing this story and uhm…yeah **


End file.
